


Mirror Screen

by Supernormality, TwoWholesHalved



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, F/M, Identity Issues, Idols, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Manic Focus-Tested Idol Girl, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sci-Fi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWholesHalved/pseuds/TwoWholesHalved
Summary: A fan gets a clone of their favorite idol who thinks that they ARE the idol. It's way less exciting then that sounds.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Mirror Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains implications of coerced sex and potentially insensitive uses of fictional trans individuals. Neither is treated with the weight deserved and this work does not represent the political views of its creator or co-creators.

The idol scene had really taken off in recent years in a very global sense. Who knew that people loved public facing personas with priorities of looking cute and or sexy more than the tired old tropes of publicly misbehaving elites. 

Asher always had a pretty mild appreciation for the concept. It wasn't like he was a prude or didn't get why so many fans where so unfortunately obsessed with their idol waifus. But the style and scene had always just been a bit too hard to swallow for him. Larger then life outfits and personas that made it hard to relate to the stars he was supposed to fantasize about. 

Thankfully with saturation came variety. And even a wish for a less dramatic idol could be granted. Asher found her on Twitter through the wide audience of people who will support any minorities in their favorite hobbies. 

Her stage name was Doli, a bit of a contentious one but it never seemed distasteful to Asher. Her fan base and therein platform got a perhaps unfortunate boost as her status as an openly trans woman along with her job as an idol was recognized.

Not that anyone would guess just from looking at her. Through whatever fortune or luck she looked as girly as any other idol. The only hint of masculinity being a petite chest. Some people even questioned if she really was trans. But such toxic debates were far from Asher's eyes. 

These days having a favorite idol star was something of an expectation. An immediate way to judge your taste on romantic partners. Music. And fashion. But perhaps thanks to some uncharacteristic for the profession shyness Doll was a fairly blank slate. Being her fan was taken more as a statement of support for the rights of people who don't feel comfortable in their own body. Her music was almost entirely covers of more popular idols songs. Her style was in a word: girly. But lacking the distinct flare of her competitors. The most someone could assume of Asher being a fan of Doli was that he was a decent human being.

That said his enjoyment of her work wasn't purely a utilitarian effort to evade judgement or signal his virtue. The tone and style of something more comfortable. Familiar. And close to life had resonated with him for a good while. He even occasionally came to her live shows. Despite the less than desirable company.

So when he saw a chance to enter an expensive raffle for a mystery piece of merchandise he simply thought that it would be a fun way to donate to someone who consistently made his life more enjoyable. 

It wasn't just lucky that he somehow won. He won first place. The single most unique prize. Though later imitations of it may be produced. He got his hands on a one of a kind product unlike anything and other fan of Doli would have.

A brief explanation would be to say he had been given a copy of Doli herself.

While that was very accurate it would be duplicitously subtle of its real quality. Clones of idols were hardly rare if usually prohibitively expensive. In fact he had gotten away with highway robbery considering the price of the ticket he bought. But it went even deeper.

Usually clones are purely biological simulacrums of a person. Put through a brief. Lackluster educational program to train them to obey their owners intentions and the most basic fundamentals of how to function. But with enough time and effort and money, they could be taken much further.

Psychological conditioning and fairly new memory replicating programs could be used to make near perfect clones of an individual's identity. Their wants. Preferences. Additude. Almost everything a person is printed into the grey matter of a month old meatbag. 

Of course with clones being property and not individuals this was still a mostly pointless procedure for most cases. But if any community wanted the closest possible version of a person who's time is too precious for their fans. It was idol culture. 

Without any particular reason to turn down the gift Asher graciously accepted his carbon copy of the idol he liked a fair bit. Ignoring the envious glares of the majority of her fan base. The gift herself was quiet at first. Maybe nervous. Unlike most clones she thought she was an individual. Maybe even the original Doli. And Asher was far from well versed in how her conditioning into absolute servitude had been accepted by a human ego.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… stiff."

The expression on his gift was hard to read. Maybe angry? Maybe neutral? Her pose definitely seemed uncertain. Still wrapped in ribbon accentuating a dark blue and black mottled dress with sparkling specks like stars in the night sky. One of the flashiest dresses the real Doli had ever worn. Though not quite a turn off for Asher. The real point of interest was a letter strapped to her chest, one Asher wasn't impolite or perhaps brave enough to grab.

"I'm fine. I think.."

Doli's tone was soft and a bit meandering. A new experience for Asher considering he had only seen the original up on stage. Though not one he would hold against the living toy.

"I can understand if you're a bit.... Disoriented. Big day and all. Mind passing me the letter though?"

Instead of helpfully retrieving the letter from her chest instead Doli continued to keep her expression in the same puzzling mask. Sticking her chest out so her owner could more easily retrieve it. 

Slowly. Hesitantly. As if he was reaching into the den of a snake. Asher pushed forward his hand through the thickest air he had ever encountered. Just as his hand was about to pinch the corner of the letter Doli's facade cracked. Letting out a single hot breath of air and leaning into his hand.

"The first thing they told me was that I was probably going to some crazy horny fan who was gonna use me till I passed out. You're way too nervous to be that."

Asher opened his mouth to object. But then closed it. Shaking his head and smiling. The smug grin on her face was a comforting familiarity as he plucked the letter out from her ribbons tying and opened it up to read. 

There wasn't too much to pour over. Despite its fancy packaging it was almost entirely instructions for first time clone owners and terms of use for having the image and personality of Doli in specific. Even including a number to call should Ashen be worried about accidentally committing defamation. 

"That was a bit.. Extra for just some legalese."

"I know. But it was such a cute way to send a letter right?"

Asher raised an eyebrow at her. Her chipper tone was pretty enthusiastic about it. Even if it just seemed like a waste to him.

"I guess so. So uh. Now what?"

A silence hung over the entrance to Ashers home. The answer was fairly obvious. Whatever he wanted to do was fair game. Even permanent damage was in his right as Doli's body double's legal owner. 

"I don't really know. I figured some of my fans wouldn't want to immediately screw me. But hard to think any entered the raffle. Do you want me to sign something or tell you about showbiz? Maybe we should start with something boring and pragmatic like your financial situation."

Her tone and posture seemed to carry a strange weight to them. As if there was something she was holding back. But Asher either didn't notice or didn't know how to respond.

"Hmnn. Well I guess the last one is most relevant. I mostly work from home and the pay is pretty good. I'm not totally clear on how you feel about it but if you want to help I could pass you some money for stuff."

"Well that's good.. I was a bit worried I might end up with some poor fan who could barely scrounge up the money for a raffle ticket. I don't think I'm that high maintenance but.. Standards. Oh what about chores like housework and cooking?"

"Honestly? Besides my bedroom I barely use any room so don't have to clean much. Used to have a special permit and this two bedroom was the only available space so i got it cheap, was gonna turn the other room into an office a while ago but never got into it. Didn't seem worth it. For food.... I, uhh, barely know how to cook. I always just go out or order in."

"I know how that feels. I always wanted to learn but it wasn't like I wanted to be a cook when I grew up. And other stuff just ate up my time. Then when I became an idol eating was just another part of my career and I definitely wasn't gonna take on the extra work of figuring out how to make my diet taste good"

Asher nodded along. Having a sudden impulse to make a jab about how she never had time, in her 2 months max of being alive. He of course wasn't in a better position then the story about the real idol he just heard. It was all too easy to never eat a homecooked meal ever again once he moved out of home.

"Oh but I guess I don't have to worry about stuff like dieting anymore. Unless you..?"

Asher shook his head at her inquisitive gaze. He wasn't about to tell her what she could and couldn't eat. And it's not like he couldn't see the appeal of a few extra pounds on that lithe body. Then again maybe keeping her skinny would make things easier. How much did she actually weigh? Could he easily lift her up? Important questions for later.

"Then I can start learning. If you'll suffer the process it might save you a good bit of money. Haha it would be like having a stay at home wife…. O-or a personal mai-*cook*!. Yeah like a chef for some rich brat."

Asher had never heard Doli stumble over her words. It was pretty endearing. But a question formed based on what she actually managed to say.

"Aren't you rich too? I mean obviously not having your own house staff rich but…"

"Well. Kinda? The pay for being an idol was definitely a lot of zeros long. But when you factor in how much of a cut the makeup artists. Choreographers. Managers. Licences. And whatever take out of the total profits it isn't my own brand of alcohol rich. Plus I;m not one of the more popular idols so there was less to go around. And to be honest with you. There wasn't much time to enjoy any of the money I had; rehearsal. Exercise. Filming commercials or cameos. Having to not talk to save my voice or not be seen in public for PR stuff. I wasn't gonna actually get to use any money until I was retired. And with how people are letting idols be popular older and older these days, I probably would have a breakdown first."

Asher was quiet. Looking with sympathy at the girl. Idols got a lot of credit for the hate and stalking they occasionally got. Along with the stress of meeting public expectations. But the more standard stresses of showbiz had slipped under his radar. And even more it's really something he should have considered. He spent a lot of his life trying to get a job like he had now specifically to keep his time his own. But even still she didn't seem to talk about it like it was a bad thing. Venting about it like it was the weather and not the soul crushing price of consumerism that it was.

"It wasn't all bad though. Every so often I got to go on a vacation. And with all the money saved up I could basically buy anything I wanted. Once I paid a guy to just carry around my stuff the entire month. It even got out to the public. I was so scared. But then my fans were like 'i wish I was there to do it instead' and the guy defended me. It was really nice"

Asher couldn't help but agree with the popular opinion of Doli's fans for once. Getting to just walk around and see how she behaved in her off time sounded interesting. Though thinking on it that was kinda his exclusive privilege now. He was just about to ask what she would even buy on vacation for someone to carry when the aching in his legs reminded him they were standing in the entranceway talking. Of course Doli didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. Performing four hour shows probably was way more taxing than just… standing around. 

"Let's sit down. My legs are getting tired"

Doli, to her credit, almost suppressed the urge to giggle at her new master's clear weakness as she followed him into his living room. It was a standing shrine to pragmatism. All but spotless if not smelless. A couch pressed up against a large table on wheels. A smart screen set up on a clearly hand installed shelf on the opposite wall. An entrance into the nearly sparkling kitchen visible as well as doors on either side of the entrance into this living space to the two promised bedrooms. 

Looking over the blank walls. Featureless utilitarian furniture. And even the slight smell of Chinese food killed something inside Doli. There was no atmosphere whatsoever. Like walking into an unfinished apartment. Even though someone clearly lived here. It was in a word. Soulless. Devoid even of the desperation a poor household might radiate. Or the filth and laziness or obsession she imagined many of her fans must live in. It was like what a robot using a human body might live like. And it was beyond unsettling. It was disturbing.

"Is something wrong?"

She must have let her feelings slip into her expression a bit. She wanted to just ask him how he lived like this. Who taught him that it was normal to not express anything at all in the place he lived. Why he was even a fan of her if his life was so clearly bland and mechanical. But beyond that was the compulsion to answer his concern.

"No. Well a bit. It's hard to put into words. You uhh. You live like this?"

Asher looked around a bit frantically. As if searching for some sign of his sin. But didn't seem to find anything incriminating. Instead just shrugging.

"I guess? Isn't this the same as everyone"

Behind her blank expression and her dull silver eyes Doli was screaming. How could anyone be like this? But beyond that was a distinct and shattering pang of pity. He didn't know better. He wasn't forgetting to live like a human. This is what he thought he had to be like. But she was here now. She could show him better. 

"Not really. It's not a big deal. But if you don't mind I've got a question"

Asher pushed the table clear out of the way and patted the other end of the couch as he hopped onto it. 

"Shoot"

"It might be a bit personal but ummm. Have you had a girlfriend before?"

A creeping doubt however silly had crept into Doli's cognition. That maybe she was the strange one here and normal people were actually just this slavishly practical in their decoration. The couch was comfy. Incriminating her owner further in his sin against aesthetics.

"I've had a few. But usually it was just for show. I’m a decent looking guy and everyone just expected me to have a girlfriend or boyfriend. I just picked up whoever hit on me first cause it seemed easier to be with someone then avoiding it. Honestly I didn't like any of them much. Well there was one.. But anyways, basically I've never been that close to anyone."

More evidence that he was a robot in Doli's eyes. But there was one final question that could prove her hypothesis.

"What about sex?"

Asher furrowed his brow a bit. Surprisingly he didn't seem very uncomfortable like he was earlier. He just looked like he was… Thinking.

"I guess I just.. Enjoyed the idea of it more then actually doing it? I've always thought 'I can jerk off or waste every Friday at a bar' but then whenever I'm actually with someone I kinda want to include them in it. I don't know, maybe I'm more clingy than I give myself credit for."

Doli internally sighed. Theory debunked, but if anything he sounded.. Frustrated. Like he was grappling with this himself. Working tirelessly like her brain always did, Doli guessed that his pragmatic wiring didn't know how to deal with something that was both pleasurable and not worth the effort in a purely mechanical sense. Longing for something he couldn't really fulfil in a way that felt real. Or at least that was her take. 

"Maybe it's cause you where always treating sex like a special treat you had to earn? I know people that have a lot of sex not because they enjoy it butbecause they think they have too"

"Hmm maybe. Do you also have issues with it?"

Asher could practically see the nuanced inquisitive and passionate brain of his functional slave parse through his explanations up to this point. And also see it grind to a sudden stop like it just crashed into a wall the moment he asked the question. He almost wanted to take it back. But wasn't sure how. On the other hand her expression of shock, embarrassment and confusion was cute in a way. 

"I guess.. No. Hmmm. No I.. Okay so basically being an idol. And wanting to be an idol before that. I kinda just always knew sex was a transactional thing? Like its part of my job to make people fantasize about fucking me and I kinda like that. So I don't really see it as a chore, more like a passion of mine. Though that does makes me sound like some kind of creep."

"I think I get it. We don't really get to pick what we're passionate about. And you know what they say about women in showbiz" 

The cheerful joke took a slightly tragic note as instead of laughing Doli nodded in agreement. Asher's mind was brought back to a line about how anything the clone says is inadmissible as evidence and sharing it with the intent to harm the brand image of Doli or anyone she has worked with would be subject to a sizable fine. 

"Even before I was a girl it was the same deal. It's one of the perks of being a manager. Sometimes you have to change your image to try and incentivize them getting in your pants."

Looking over at Asher and seeing his shocked expression Doli added with a hint of indignation. 

"Two of my previous managers where fined for sexual assault charges publicly and are still other peoples managers. Did nobody notice?"

"Probably just me. Honestly I don't pay much attention to most idol culture stuff. It was just Dol-Your feel that really made me want to get into it." 

A giggle rang through the air. Doli seemingly very pleased with the brand loyalty she had inspired. 

"Well I'm always happy to meet a fan." 

Asher stared into those metallic eyes. The tones of bemusement. Of sadness. Of confidence and anxiousness. It was all so human. And all so her. It reminded him why he was a fan in the first place.

"Hey.. When you look at me like that…"

She blushed. Asher didn't know if he had ever seen Doli blush before. Maybe it was all makeup or stage lighting. But this time it was real. It was because of what just happened. It was his. 

It only took a moment of Asher forgetting his shame and nerves, his hand was around her waist. A perfect copy of that oh so real girl he saw sing her heart out on stage. She felt so soft. So fragile. It was an intoxicating touch. For her part Doli made no resistance as she was pulled tight against him. Her own sense of embarrassment silencing any catty jabs. 

"You're really soft"

It took a few moments for the copy idol to formulate a response. She had been flattered countless times in her memory. But the sheer blaseness and clear honesty was something she wasn't used to.

"T-thank you. It's part of my job to make sure I have a... pleasing physique."

Ashers brain chewed on the sentence it just heard. Sluggish with the comfortable sensation of the meat pressed against him. But once he finally processed it he realized what she meant. 'Its my job to look sexy'

He snapped out of his temporary boldness. And was about to release his grip. But an insidious greedy part of his mind made a convincing argument. Wouldn't that just be an insult to her pride? It was very easy to listen when it was something he wanted to hear. So instead he leaned in closer. Those sweet lips were practically begging for some company. 

Doli relaxed the moment she was kissed. It was something more familiar and therein manageable then the clumsy complements and hugging. If anything she was surprised it took this long. Her experience with people who held power over her led her to believe they wanted to indulge in her body from minute one. That's not to say it was unwelcome, and as her pride as countless fans main mastrubation fuel she was going to be damn sure her new master enjoyed himself.

Be it due to his personality. His taste in women. Or simple bad luck Asher had only known women carnally in their most stereotypical roles. Spoiled princesses who held sex as a weapon and did nothing once it started. So the jump in his heart when it was Doli who pushed her tongue between his lips could be understood. He was helpless as a virgin facing down his first sexual experience with someone who knew what they were doing. A small part of himself wondered if this was what people really meant when they went crazy over sex. 

The small peep Asher made when Doli pressed into the kiss was something both new and welcome to her. Despite what she believed was a varied sexual history her partner's had always been insecure to their very cores. Always insisting on the pretense of control. Feeling her own power over someone in specific was something she had long since given up on experiencing. As her hands pushed up the man's shirt, feeling his stomach and chest. He even moaned. She almost felt sorry for how overwhelmed he was gonna be. 

Her touch was something like lightning. Shocking through his nerves and making his heart race. His brain was split into equal parts lust and blank surprise, it had been a very long time since Asher truly felt lost. Having absolutely no idea how to act. And when the shared kiss broke for her to instead trace little pecks down his naked upper body he was far from being able to think clearly. 

Finally reaching her goal Doli tugged down his pants and underwear. The manhood in front of her face was something to be proud of. A respectable length and almost intimidating girth. A small part of her was disappointed. Smaller cocks were almost always more fun and easy to use, but thinking positively she planted a smooch on the tip. Only to an unsettling lack of reaction. Despite her instincts as an entertainer, her passion for pleasuring took the president. Doli ran her hands experimentally down Ashers thighs, rubbing her fingers into the relaxed muscles. Earning a soft moan. Then licked around the head of the cock in front of her. Nothing. Reached down to cradle both of his jewels in her hands, giving a rough but careful massage. His full throated moan was music to her ears. And then she planted her lips on his head and started to press down, swallowing around his length. Just the smallest of murrs. 

Looking down at the spitting image of Doli pressing her perfect lips down on his cock and tickling his head with her throat Asher felt like he might understand a little bit why so many of her other fans were always so thirsty for this kind of thing. 

Doli's mind was awash with conflicting feelings. Obviously she still had to do her best to please her master. But she was so eager to try and figure out what exactly his triggers were she could barely stand it. Regardless he seemed to be enjoying her throat a little. Blinking back tears she went all the way down. Not the biggest thing she had shoved down her throat. But definitely the biggest living thing she had. It was a struggle to stay down. But finally she elected a full moan. Reaching her hands under Asher to grope and squeeze his ass to distract herself from the suffocating girth forcing her jaw open she spied him grabbing the couch for support. Against her self preservation instinct she nuzzled her nose into his crotch. Locking her lips around the cock only to feel it throb. She could only tell from the slimy sensation traveling down her throat that he had emptied inside her.

Asher was so focused on the mind numbing tingling surging through his body in the afterglow that he didnt even notice Doli coughing and gasping for air after his orgasm. In his strange clarity Asher realized that if this was what actual sex was like. He would definitely be wanting more. 

Looking down at Doli. Seeing her hair frazzled. Face red. Eyes teary. Just now catching her breath from the deepthroat she just gave him he couldn't help but smile. 

"You look awful"

Before she could defend herself or get offended Asher lifted her up into his lap. Kissing her all over again. Needless to say. Neither one of them strayed far from the couch for hours.


End file.
